Betrayal
by Luna Cheney
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia betrayed and hurt by her best friend and boyfriend on Valentine's day , goes to a party and ends up drunk so when Sting Eucliffe brings her home things get hot...


**Ohayo minna. This story is not really mine. My best friend lucy fullbuster and wanted to post it but she dosent have an account so I did it for her so most of the credit goes to her. When you read this, lucy just know that ill never steal you guy and I know you wont either**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke early today as it was Valentine's Day and my boyfriend; rogue promised that this valentine would be a day worth remembering so I, Lucy heartfilia, got out of bed had a nice long bubble bath. When I got out I put on a red sleeveless dress that reached my knees and a pair of red stilettos that rogue had bought me for my 19th birthday.

I left my apartment and reached sabertooth guild hall. Wow!, there were red balloons everywhere and red rose petals lying on the floor sting had told me that the new master was going to decorate out guild hall in the valentines theme. I looked around for rogue but couldn't spot him anywhere so I went up to sting

''Hey sting" he turned around and looked at me

''Hey Blondie''

Seriously!? Couldn't this guy think of a better nickname than Blondie? For goodness sake his blonde too

''Your blonde too, baka''

''did you need something or did you just come to stare at my hotness.''

I rolled my eyes at him

''Ya, where's Rogue''

'' He's with your best friend, Luna in the storage room''

''Ok thanks bye''

I turned around and walked in the direction of the storage room

With Luna…. Those words just stayed in my head

I reached the storage room and knocked several times. After the 7th time I just opened the door. The sight that met me left me frozen, shocked, sad, betrayed and hurt

There on a table in the storage room was Luna and rogue sitting lip locked. Today was Valentine's Day, the day of love and here I was watching my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend.

Rogue must have heard me because he broke the kiss and looked at me. Luna followed his gaze and looked at me

Her eyes turned wide and she stuttered. ''Lucy….. This isn't what it looks like''

''you guys continue I'll come back later'' at this point tears were flowing down my face like waterfalls

Rogue then quickly rushed over to me and said, ''babe, Luna's right it's not what it looks like. I can explain ''

''You don't need to explain anything. You'll fit together, traitors…'' I mumbled the last part

''Lucy just listen-'' I cut Luna off

''You'll are both lying traitors and that's what makes you'll deserve each other'' I said as I walked out of the room and started running.

**Nobody's POV**

Rogue rushed downstairs and saw sting by the bar '' sting did you see Lucy?''

''Ya she ran out of the guild crying. What the hell happened up there?''

''She walked in on Luna and I kissing ''

''WHAT?, you and Luna are together? You didn't tell me''

''NOO, were not together. I love Lucy and nobody else''

'' Rogue are you sure you love Lucy? Because if you did then you wouldn't have kissed Luna''

''Sting! Everyone makes mistakes so SHUT UP!'' Luna screamed from upstairs

''Yes but not mistakes as big as kissing your best friends boyfriend'' he countered

They both looked down guiltily before rogue picked up his head ''I'm going to look for Lucy, Luna you coming?''

''No… I think you guys need to sort this out yourselves''

Meanwhile Lucy was at her apartment crouched on the floor, crying her heart out. She couldn't believe that her best friends, the one she loved like a sister would actually betray her and her boyfriend, the one she sold her heart to had bought it then ripped it to shreds

KNOCK, KNOCK

''W-whose t-there!'' she yelled while sniffing

''It's me, rogue'' just hearing that voice made her cry a new batch of tears

''G-go away, I don't w-want to s-see you again''

''But Lucy, just listen to me. I never wanted to hurt you. When I came in this morning Sting told me that master had told us to do something nice for valentines so he decided that we decorate the guild hall. He told me to go get some stuff from the storage room but someone being an idiot, left marbles on the floors when I went inside the storage room I saw Luna also there but she was coming out and I tripped on the marbles and we kissed. I wanted to break free but I just… couldn't''

''You're a liar. If you really loved me you, you wouldn't have kissed her and would have been able to break way''

''Babe, just please of open the door'' he pleaded

''No. Just go away and don't come back''

''Fine but just please think about it''

Rogue walked away and she started to cry again. After a while she heard a knock on the door

'' Rogue, I told you to leave me alone!'' she yelled

''Umm… lu-chan, its Levy not Rogue'' a petit voice replied

''Oh, Levy-Chan, I'm so sorry'' Lucy apologised and went to open the door for her

''Lucy'' levy said before she hugged her

''Are you alright. I heard what happened with rogue and that bitch, Luna. How could they do that to you? ''

'' How? ''

Levy looked at her confused then understood what she meant

'' Luiana told me'' [A\N: luiana is a member of sabertooth that likes wagging her mouth]

''Oh'' there was a moment of silence before levy spoke

'' I know what will cheer you up''

'' What''

'' A party. Fairy tail is having its annual valentine's party. Come with me''

''I don't think that will help'' I told her

''I won't go if you don't come'' levy said

'' But Gajeel is going to be waiting for you''

'' I'm not going to abandon my best friend for some guy'' she stubbornly

''Fine ill come because your being so stubborn''

Lucy let out a sigh and changed out of her dress and into some normal clothes since that dress reminded her of him. She put on a black sundress with a red heart on the left strap and a pair of black, high heeled, leather boots

'' levy, I'm done. Let's go"

Levy was sitting on her sofa, daydreaming but snapped out when she heard Lucy

On their way to Fairy Tail Lucy started thinking. She had read many stories about situations like hers but most of them would just sit and cry then find a new love but there were stories were they would fight back, drink alcohol or have a one night

That's what I'm going to do… she thought then smirked

After a few more meters they had reached the huge doors of fairy tail and could hear loud laughter and fights.

When they entered Lucy went to the bar with levy.

''Ohayo Mira-san''

'' Ohayo Lucy. I'm sorry about Rogue''

'' Don't worry about it. They love each other so there's nothing I can do about it''

'' I'm sure he loves you, maybe Luna seduced him''

'' Rogue isn't a child, he did it willingly, Luna is my best friend even though she betrayed me I still love her and care about her. She wouldn't seduce Rogue, she's not that type of girl''

'' Aren't you being naive, Lucy. Even after she betrayed you, you still defending her''

''Mira-san can we please not talk about her''

''Ok Lucy. So do you want a milkshake?''

''No, not tonight. I want something alcoholic''

Mira looked shocked. Well, it wasn't a surprise, everyone knew the blonde never drinks

''B-but you never drink'' she said worried for her friend

''I just need to get my mind of things and I see no other way to do so''

''Ok, but don't drink too much'' she said before handing her a drink with alcoholic contents

''Thanks Mira'' she said before drinking half of it in one go

''Your welcome, is it nice?''

''Ya, it's quite good'' she said before finishing it

''Can you please give me another'' the white haired mage looked dumbstruck , the blonde haired girl who usually hated alcohol finished one glass within 10 seconds and was already asking for another

After a while Lucy had finished a barrel already on her own

''Mira -hic- will you –hic- dance with me''

'' Lucy I think you should go home, you're really drunk''

'' you are so -hic- boring Mira, I don't wanna go home. I –hic- wanna dance''

''Lucy please go home''

'' No…..no –hic-…no…..I'm-hic- not going anywhere'' Lucy says as she gulps her drink and laughs to herself''

Mira was trying to think of a way to get Lucy home when she felt a tap on her shoulder

''MIRA!'' levy screamed

''Oh, hey Levy, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were calling me. I was lost in my thoughts

''Mhmm, I see so… who's the lucky guy? Levy said

''WHAT!''

''Don't look so surprised Mira just tell me ''

''Honestly, there's no guy that I was thinking of, I was thinking about Lucy'' Mira said in defence

'' Lucy… what's wrong?''

''She's drunk and I've told her to go home but she being stubborn''

''Oh, so just find someone to drop her off at her apartment''

''Who…?''

''That hot guy standing next to my boyfriend''

''seriously….? And his name is Sting Eucliffe''

''I'm not joking Mira, now go and ask him''

''You. Want me. To ask him. No way….. do have any idea how arrogant he is?'' she said stretching out the first part of the sentence

Levy sighed, obviously giving up

''Fine… I'll ask''

''Good luck'' she said in a voice close to mocking

Levy walked over to Sting ''hi, Sting'''

''hey. Gajeels girl, right?''

''uh… Ya''

''umm… sting, I need a favour''

''Ya, the great Sting never turns down a person in need''

Ok…. now I know what Mira meant .levy thought

'' It's Lucy"

'' What's wrong, is she ok?'' she noticed him get worried

''She's fine but she's really drunk and I was wondering if you could take her home''

''Sure, I'll take her. Where is she?''

''She's at the bar with Mirajane, thanks soo much, Sting''

''Your welcome''

Sting walked to the bar and saw Lucy sitting on a stool laughing to herself

''Hey Luce ''

''Hey -hic- Sting'' she had a huge blush

''Are you ok?''

Rogue is such an idiot to leave such a great girl like Lucy… Sting thought

'' I'm –hic- fine''

''Lucy, pleaaassse can I take you home?''

''Nooo, I don't –hic- want to go home -hic- I want to -hic – dance but no one wants to –hic- join me~ she wined

'' Don't be stubborn Luce, if you stay here then you might see Rogue and Luna making out''

''Is Rogue-kun here with that whore?''

''Ya, he was dancing with her''

''Take me home. I can't stand being in the same place as those two traitors''

''ok, let's go''

He grabbed her hand and they walked to her apartment with her giving him directions

When she arrived she pulled out her key and after many times of struggling she got it in and opened the door.

They both walked in

''Make yourself at home ''

She had sobered up a bit on their walk home.

''You have a nice apartment ''

''Thanks. Have a seat ill pour us something to drink''

She went into her kitchen then poured some wine in two glasses then came back but when she was about to give him the wine she slipped and spilled on him

''OMG' sorry Sting. Let me help''

''It's ok. Ill wash it, where's the bathroom''

''3rd room on the left''

''Ok I'll be back in a second''

Sting went into the bathroom and while he was trying to clean his shirt, Lucy went to try and look through her cupboard for any of Rogues shirts. When she found one she was about to go and give it to him when she bumped into him.

**Lucy POV**

When I bumped into him I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I could get lost in those blue seas. I noticed his face coming closer and before I realised it, he was kissing me.

I didn't know what to do so I just kissed him back

Soon after I could feel his tongue asking for entrance so I granted it. Our tongues fought for dominance but he won. I put my hand in hair and deepened the kiss.

I could feel his hands sneaking their way up to my zip. He pulled my zip open. Soon after we broke the kiss for air. He started trailing kisses down my neck and sucking, leaving a love mark

I moaned, his touch just got me excited and wet

When I moaned it seems like he realized what we were doing. He pulled apart

''I'm soo sorry Lucy, I think I should leave, bye''

I grabbed his hand and pulled him around then attacked his lips. At first he was shocked then he replied I pulled back then whispered

''Lets continue''

''Mhmm''

He carried me bridal style then walked to my bed and placed me down

He opened the back of the dress then pulled it off so I was in my black lingerie and boots then he started trailing kissed down my neck when he reached my chest he sucked my nipples through the bra which made me moan then he did the same thing to my other nipple.

Then I felt something hard on my thigh so I nudged it and Sting moaned. Curious to what got him moaning I took my hands and rubbed it through his pants. Making moan much louder

I took advantage of his weak state and pushed him over so I was on top while massaging his cock through his pants, I trailed kisses down his chest while pulling open his zip open then I kissed his erection making him moan

He got his strength back and flipped me over and tore off my bra and pants and threw them over his shoulder.

He took her left breast and massaged it while sucking and chewing softly on her right nipple

''AHH! Sting''

He went back to my lips and kissed me passionately. We broke for air.

He got off the bed and pulled off his boxers.

''WOW!'' he is fucking huge

''I'm I that impressive''

''Your fucking huge. Is that going to even fit?!''

He licked her earlobe then slid his tongue into her mouth; I kissed him back passionately making him even hornier than he already was

''Sting… stop... teasing...me''

''Since you asked so nicely''

He pulled her thighs apart and slid into her slowly

''Ahhh….'' It hurt like hell but fuck…..

''y-you c-can move now'''

At first he slid in slowly then he started to thrust in harder

''oh god…. You're so tight, Lucy''

Any remaining bit of pain turned into unbearable pleasure.

'' Faster, sting, Harder!

Then he hit my g-spot

I moaned to the heavens. I reached my organism and lay on my pillow to allow it to ride through my body.

After a few more thrusts ''I'm going to cum!'' he screamed

''Ahhh, sting then fill me up'''

He pumped his hot seed into me then he fall onto the bed next to me.

I pulled cock out and closed my eyes

''That was great, Sting good night''

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**I don't own fairy tail, only Hiro Mashima does **

~~luna~~


End file.
